onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gloriosa
Query Has anyone seen any other name for this character? Since the others are all flowers, I'm guessing the name is slightly wrong or this is a Japanese name for one of the flowers. --One-Winged Hawk 08:30, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Colour lesson Okay boys and girls, I don't suppose anyone remembers the lesson I once wrote up on black shading but its somewhere on Zoro's discussion page (I think). Well heres the reverse on white. Basically, white is white the same as black is black and so when you lighten black or darken white you get various grey shades. Trouble with grey? It kills colours just as both white and black can in equal amounts.. It dulls it and makes it look bland. Therefore cream, light blue, light purple and pink are also used to avoid the flat grey shading. Even the slightest tint of any of those will stop that dull grey ruining the white. And thats todays colour art lesson. Stay tuned for the next one! Which byt my calcutions on the last will be in 2 years time. :-? One-Winged Hawk 16:49, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Don't forget when hair is colored in darkly it isn't always black/brown. It could be bright red too. Drunk Samurai 17:27, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... Well we aren't in the midst of a green/brown/whatever Zoro bandana argument at least like the last colour shading thing that cropped up. lol. That was silly. One-Winged Hawk 21:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Gloriosa or Nyon I've noticed there has been a bit of transistion from using a character's nickname (or codename in the three Admiral's cases) to their real name (i.e. the article on Kuzan orginially titled Aokiji before it was changed to his real name). I was wondering if we should do the same to this article, as the Blue Deep databook refers to her as Gloriosa (with Nyon) in captions the same way the Admirals are refered to by their real names with their codenames in captions. Jigsaw Billy 02:26, March 17, 2012 (UTC) The problem is we don't know if Nyon is a petname, or if she abandoned the name Gloriosa. Right now it seems like she chose to abandon Gloriosa, similar to how Ace decided to be Portgas D. Ace instead of Gol D. Ace. Though, with the databook, that might change now. You said that it was written exactly as "Gloriosa (Nyon)"? 02:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes it is written in Blue Deep as "グロリオーサ (ニヨン婆)". Jigsaw Billy 03:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) So? I don't remember her using "Nyon" to refer to herself, nor anything that tells us she abandoned "gloriosa". It seems to me that everybody simply call her "Nyon". Page name It should be her real name, Gloriosa. --Klobis (talk) 06:31, January 24, 2015 (UTC) You sure she's not like Franky, who abandoned the name Cutty Flam? 06:38, January 24, 2015 (UTC) She did not call herself Nyon and there is no reason for her to do like Franky. --Klobis (talk) 10:35, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm torn on this, since Klobis makes a good point. According to the references, her birthday is confirmed in the Blue databook. Can we find out if she's called Nyon or Gloriosa in that databook? Because I can't think of anything else to settle this. 11:37, January 24, 2015 (UTC) At the same time, she never called herself Gloriosa, and didn't object to Nyon when addressed as such. 18:58, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hancock did address her as "former-former-former Empress Glorosia". 19:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Where did Nyon even come from? As far as I know, it's not the name of a flower. So to me, it would make more sense to go with Gloriosa, but I would like to see some reasoning on why she's "Gloriosa" first. 06:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Bump. I believe people simply call her Nyon because she has a unique way of speaking by adding "Nyon" or "Nyo" to the beginning of some words at the end of her sentences. In addition to Hancock calling her the "former former former empress Gloriosa" in chapter 517 (volume 53- by the way, we should source that in the article), Rayleigh calls her "Gloriosa" in chapter 591 (volume 60) and Nyon seems to not mind being called by either of her names, so I'd say it'd be safer for us to use "Gloriosa" as the page title and note that she is most often called by her nickname "Elder Nyon" instead of assuming that she abandoned her birth name. 17:32, August 12, 2015 (UTC) So basically she's like Gollum? But since we don't know much about her name change I support moving it to Gloriosa. 18:35, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Exactly she simply says Nyon all the time. I personally think this is something that should be better regarded with a simple and quick poll... Grievous67 (talk) 10:56, August 13, 2015 (UTC) It should be moved to Gloriosa. The character sheet for Volume 54 (pg. 4) lists her as Gloriosa (Elder Nyon), as does Blue Deep (pg. 56). The fact that all the Kuja call her Nyon-baa shouldn't affect anything - all of them call Hancock Hebihime after all. It should be treated like any other nickname. 12:39, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Seems fairly straight forward to me. Just because she's called Nyon doesn't mean that's her name. It's Aokiji/Kuzan all over again. 12:43, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright let's see Alright it seems that 6/7 (I also approve of Gloriosa) want Gloriosa and 1/2 want Nyon. I think there's a clear majority here Grievous67 (talk) 14:15, August 15, 2015 (UTC) So are we just changing the page name, or are going to call her Gloriosa throughout her article too? and what about mentioning her in other articles? Gloriosa or Nyon? 15:03, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I think all Nyons should be changed. 20:02, August 15, 2015 (UTC) You can't change them all. If she's called Nyon by somebody then it has to stay that way. SeaTerror (talk) 20:21, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Seaterror, we already said it's 8 against 2. There's a massive majority here, we all prefer Gloriosa. Grievous67 (talk) 20:36, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I kind of agree with ST here, but only kind of. Change all the links and stuff in lists, portrait galleries etc for sure. As far as character pages, summaries, etc, I'd say whatever makes the article flow the best, either way is fine with me. Some characters don't address her as "Gloriosa" so I do think it would be a bit jarring in some instances to have "Gloriosa" written. But any "official" setting for the wiki, she should be "Gloriosa". 20:39, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Good luck finding somebody like Marguerite calling her Gloriosa, Grievous. SeaTerror (talk) 20:57, August 15, 2015 (UTC) We already decided through democracy Terror, just leave it. 9 against 1/2, absolute majority. We're removing this from active discussions and changing it to Gloriosa. Grievous67 (talk) 21:17, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Do not remove the active discussion template until the work is done! 21:20, August 15, 2015 (UTC) No you missed the point. We are not changing EVERY instance of Nyon to Gloriosa because most of the characters actually refer to her as Nyon. The ones that get changed are the ones talking about her in general. I can 100% guarantee you will never find Marguerite calling her Gloriosa. SeaTerror (talk) 21:25, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, ST and JSD are right. Changing every instance into "Gloriosa" wouldn't be wise. But looks like Grievous already went and did it despite that matter not being resolved yet. 21:58, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, it's just that usually when we get a clear majority on this wiki everybody seems to close this things directly. Then it that case I agree, her name should be changed to Gloriosa but she should mostly be refered as Nyon Grievous67 (talk) 22:43, August 15, 2015 (UTC) If we do decide to change it, we can easily assign that to a bot. But we use "Corazon" in Rosinante's history section, when he adopted the name. 23:09, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh, shoot. I only suggested changing every Nyon to Gloriosa because last time I read through these articles, every Mr. 3 was Galdino, every Whitebeard was Edward Newgate, and every Kizaru was Borsalino. This has since been changed, and I didn't even notice. Yeah, it's much better deciding real name vs nickname case-by-case. 04:06, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I thin it's better we call her Gloriosa, change the page to Gloriosa but then say "she is now called by the other amazons as Elder Nyon" and use Nyon for the rest of the article. Grievous67 (talk) 09:26, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I agree with renaming to Gloriosa. I also agree that you probably won't find anyone calling her Gloriosa in One Piece (I only remember Rayleigh). Thing is, we are kinda like a bureaucrat office and we listed people by their official name, not nicknames. Ask yourself: if the Marines will make a wanted poster of her, which name will they use? Franky changed identity, that's why we use "Franky" and not "Cutty Flam" which is also the same reason why Franky is also used for his wanted poster. We can still call her Nyon everywhere for me, but the page should be the official name. Yep pretty much. I fully agree. Are there any objections? Grievous67 (talk) 12:09, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I think JSD nailed it with his second comment in the discussion. Gloriosa: *Page name *Links (change to pipe links) forgot we have a rule against solely changing link formats *Lists, Relationship section subheaders, Portrait galleries, etc. *Wherever it seems fit in an article's content Nyon: *Wherever it makes the article content flow better 15:24, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright I think we're all okay on this, right? Grievous67 (talk) 22:12, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I hope it can be done soon but still, waiting for any opposition. Seems like a clear majority now. Let's go ahead and do it. But this is not removed from active discussions until the work is complete. 13:33, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Any volunteers? We probably need at least one rollbacker w/ bot account so that images can be renamed. 13:34, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Wait are we renaming images too? And can someone who knows what they're doing move the page from Nyon to Gloriosa? Last time I renamed a page I messed up and created a whole bunch of red links o_o 16:11, August 19, 2015 (UTC) I moved it, renamed the infoboxes too. But that's all I have time to do. We still need to correct other uses and images. 16:26, August 19, 2015 (UTC) If anyone wants to help out, please purge all the royalty and kuja character pages in this list so that all the Royalty and Kuja Navibox templates get updated. 17:44, August 19, 2015 (UTC) (to purge, simply click "edit", then "publish" without adding or subtracting any content) 17:46, August 19, 2015 (UTC) what yata said Don't these things just update itself if you wait a few days? 18:08, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Haha I have no idea 18:15, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Changed all images and templates. I think we're done for now. 21:37, August 23, 2015 (UTC)